


A MadArcher Tale

by moonbeambunny9993



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CuriousArcher, F/F, Fluff, MadArcher - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambunny9993/pseuds/moonbeambunny9993
Summary: It's the retelling of Cinderella except it's a sort of mix between OUAT and my version of it. Basically, Alice tries to get through life as her cursed persona Tilly in Hyperion Heights. She lives with her stepfamily since she has nowhere else to go. Tilly dreams of being free. On the other hand, Robin tries to escape her wealthy peaceful life and overprotective mother for a sense of adventure by pretending to be a citizen in Hyperion Heights named Margot. They meet up with one another here and there.





	1. Morning in Hyperion Heights

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Once Upon A Time and its characters. This just my version of it with bits of the series here and there. Anything in _italic_ is Tilly's 4th wall break to you. As for normal font, it's just me narrating what's happening. I'm not good at sticking with POV's or integrating flashbacks, but this is my first story I've ever written so it might be terrible. Please bear with me. Also, knowing the show might help, but if you've never watched it, that's fine too. I might edit this story later, but for now it's okay. I'll just quiet down now and let Alice/Tilly, our main character start off.**

_Well, hello there! You're probably wondering who I am as I'm a stranger. Well, my name's... I can't quite remember at the moment, but everyone around here calls me Tilly. I prefer my nickname over the former one as it doesn't seem to fit me. Some days are good and some are... well bad. I might be considered a bit mad in the head at times, but I hope we can get along. There, now we're not strangers anymore._

"Matilda! Get your lazy butt out of bed and start on breakfast! My girls and I are hungry!! If you aren't done cooking and serving us within an hour, you can bet you won't be getting any from us."

_Whoops, I must have overslept. _A wristwatch, with a Mickey Mouse character inside its face, hung on a nail. It signaled that it was only eight though. _That must be the Witch and her Goblins. I mean my stepmother and stepsisters calling for me. Not like they'd give me anything more then their table scraps if I don't secretly make my own meal. Also, I'm sure her shrill sharp voice is not very pleasant or good for anyone. While I admit that she does dress up well for her age, her daughters are well off from that. They're both fraternal twins and my age, but they are the Terrible Goblins to me. Laverna has black straight hair and pointed face like her mom, but has the voice like nails scratching on a chalkboard. As for her curly-haired younger sister Petunia, she has softer facial features and a voice as smooth as a babbling brook, but don't be fooled, her personality is worse than her sister and your worst nightmare. As for me, well I have wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a cockney British accent, and what you could call an interesting personality. They're calling again. Don't tell any of them what I said to you._

Changing into a more suitable pair of clothes for chilly weather, she put on a slightly tattered and filled with holes, gray iridescent long sleeve. It went from gray to a more shimmery pinkish purple. It wasn't amazing, but she tried to color coordinate it by pulling on a faded blue and red plaid skirt over her ripped black tights. She stared at the orange prescription vial with blue pills on a drawer next to her bedside. Oddly enough, the white label didn't say who it was from or for what illness she had. It just said: Tilly in the name area and to take one tablet once daily. It included where to get the unlimited refills monthly though.

It had been a day since she'd taken them and she felt that she was starting to remember something, something so close and yet lost. Tilly shook her head to clear the thoughts away. Pulling her shoulder-length hair back and strapping on her mid-calf-high combat boots, she was ready for whatever the world threw at her.

"Coming," Tilly said as she immediately ran out her room which was really an attic in the shape of a tower located on the side of the mansion. Something about being trapped didn't bode well with her other than a place for her to sleep and keep her belongings. Sliding down the old wooden staircase railing, Tilly finally reached the kitchen as her stepmother and stepsisters sat waiting nearby in the dining room. As Tilly prepared biscuits and a fruit salad, she got out four plates and cups. She got the biscuits out of the oven and started piling the mixed fruit salad onto the plates. After setting her own part aside because she knew they wouldn't be giving her anything after, she got everything else onto a large serving tray. Gingerly putting a kettle of tea over the fire, Tilly carried the tray into the dining room.

"Geez. What took you so long? We've been waiting almost forty minutes for the food," Laverna whined. Chiming in along with her older sister, Petunia cried, "You must have been dumb since your stupid father raised you."

"Now girls, quit your incessant chattering. It's not very ladylike to start the morning off complaining," said their mother Odile.

Putting down their food from the tray, Tilly quickly ran to the kitchen. Finally alone, Tilly sat down on the kitchen floor. Her calm facade faded as she felt a wave of sadness and anger mixed together as tears started to well up in her eyes. Usually, comments like these could be ignored, but they weren't fully pointed at her. 

_How dare they call my papa stupid when he was the smartest man I had ever know! If only Papa were here to defend his name. I miss him so much. Thinking about my stepfamily, maybe they should just walk the plank down at the Fremont Harbor and fall into the ocean where their atrocious makeup would smear. But Papa wouldn't like me thinking bad of others. Let's just calm down Tilly. This is just your brain having bad thoughts. It shouldn't ruin this wonderfully beautiful day when the sun is shining outside._

Thinking about her papa, Tilly started feeling a slight pounding in her head. Something distant went through her mind.

* * *

A young girl of ten years could be seen painting in a tower located in the middle of a forest miles away from the nearest village. A husky voice could be heard breaking the silence a moment later.

"Alice! I'm home, Starfish," Captain Hook called as he walked into the room through the window. Looking at Alice's painting of his ship, the Jolly Roger, at sea, he said, "That painting looks gorgeous Alice. The calm before the storm."

On the piece of canvas, a good distance away from his painting on her right, was a painting of a lone ship out at sea. The ship looked to be on still, yet slightly rocking, waves. The ocean was not a bright sea green, but more of a grim variation of blue. From behind the ship, amazing bright light from the sun rays danced across the sky. However, it wasn't a clear day. As if shadows were closing in on the ship, a number of ominous and thundering clouds could be viewed taking up the sky in a halo shape, leaving the ship at a stalemate.

Alice quietly replied, "I don't think I like it." Seeing her papa's bemused face, she explained in a forlorn tone, "It makes me want to see the real ocean. I think I'm done painting for a while."

Looking at her with a sad look in his eyes as she walked towards the window. All of that would have seemed normal until Alice slowly wavered her hand to reach outside. But where her hand should have gone and felt the breeze, she got a slow hum and resistance as she touched the magical barrier that was keeping her imprisoned instead. The invisible spell revealed itself as her touch gave it a ripple effect as she motioned herself back. Hook decided he couldn't look at her moping for any longer. He'd do anything to make her smile again. "I was going to save this until your birthday, but today is better. I have brought you some sand and saltwater from the shore where I parked the Jolly Roger," said Hook as he took out the vials from a chest.

Alice's eyes lit up with joy as she took the vials. "Thanks Papa! These are the best gifts I could ever receive! I love you!"

Not noticing her papa's mixed expression, Hook just smiled happily along with her. But he was really feeling a pang of guilt from knowing he hadn't freed her from her curse of not being able to leave the tower yet. Seeing her staring out the window again with a longing look for freedom, Hook's eyebrows furrowed in thought and he said, "Alice, I'm going to get you out of this tower once and for all." With a puzzled look, Alice responded, "But how? You've tried everything." Pacing back and forth, Hook reluctantly said, "Almost everything. Truth is, there's one more thing I can try, but it's a dark path I've always feared to take. But I don't have any other choice."

Realizing that Alice was shaking and trembling in fear, Hook took a white knight (horse piece) off of the chessboard and handed it to her. Locking eyes with her, he said, "Aye, take this to remember me." Still not believing him, Alice said, "But what if something happens to you?"

Hook softly chuckling replied, "What happens to me... Well, I'll be fine and I promise, I'll return as soon as I can." Alice, suddenly took a black rook (looks like a tower) from the chessboard and handed it to him, said, "Take this to remember me." Hook smiled proudly before saying, "My little rook, you are the bravest girl I know. Hopefully, soon all this will be over and all the chess pieces will be together again." Holding back tears, Hook just smiled at Alice as he left out the tower window with his sword and the rook chess piece.

* * *

Suddenly like an alarm, the kettle in the kitchen started whistling, snapping Tilly back to reality. Whatever was in her mind before became a bit of a haze. Taking the kettle off the fire and pouring it into her cup as well as her stepfamily's, she didn't quite have time to think about what caused her to have a headache in the first place. Quickly wiping away her tears and washing up a bit, she grabbed the cups of tea and served them to her stepfamily.

The blonde stood waiting by the dining room entrance until they were done before picking up their dishes. Just as she was heading to the kitchen, she was stopped in her tracks as her stepmother Odile said, "Tilly, you may go now seeing as how you've finally served us breakfast. Until we need something else, get your disgraceful self out of our sight."

Slowly turning towards Odile, Tilly, hoping to not get yelled at, replied, "Yes, Mother." Odile looked at her with disgust and sternly said, "What have I told you about calling me that? You should know your place and call me what is expected from your class which is either Madam or Lady." Trying not to have a hint of sarcasm detected in her voice, the girl gritted her teeth and said, "Yes Ma'am," before leaving the room and putting the dishes in the kitchen sink. It wasn't quite what the older woman wanted as she switched which legs were atop her knees, but Tilly was glad it could suffice as she skedaddled out of there.

_I was a lot younger when my father remarried. He did his best for me until he got killed by some sort of cult. Not that my circumstances now are much better since some police in this realm found me suspicious and decided to leave me in the hands of my so-called family. I'll explain more later, but right now I'm hungry. Well, you know what people say, you can't do anything on an empty stomach!_

Tilly's stomach was grumbling and she eyed her plate of fruit salad, a biscuit, and the cup of tea she'd forgotten about. After eating quickly and washing all the dishes, Tilly decided since she had free time to do anything for a bit, she might as well go out to take a walk and find what Detective Weaver was up to at the Police Station today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm a slow writer.


	2. The Beginning

**Flashback to 15 years before the present day in a small neighborhood by the name of Hyperion Heights in the city of Seattle, WA.**

In a spacious two-story bricked house with a tiny lawn, a father and daughter were having a tickle session in the young girl's bedroom. The sky had a purple-pink hue with orange close to the ground.

"Papa! Papa! Stop it please," A little girl screamed out as she was getting tickled by an older man. 

The dark-haired man with streaks of gray in his hair stopped his hands as the little girl continued laughing from the previous moment. As soon as she quieted down and stared up at him with a smile, the man couldn't help himself from smiling back. He said with a very goofy voice, "Do you know why I tickled you?"

The girl shook her head causing her wild, golden hair to glisten in the sunlight gleaming in from the window. She feigned a look of innocence as he looked at her closely.

He let out a more serious, "No? I believe you've been very noddy today. If you can't admit what you've done, I'll just have to tickle you more." She could tell he meant it as he turned away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. She'd admit it if it ended with no more tickles and that he'd look at her again with that happiness in his eyes.

What Tilly didn't know was that her father was looking at her from the corner of his eye. He could see she was trying very hard to decide what to say next. Her face had little forehead wrinkles and he was debating whether she'd lie or tell the truth. Within a minute, a deep breath could be heard behind him. He wanted to laugh as he could tell she was mustering up her courage, but he had to keep it in as she was supposed to think he was being very cross.

When the girl finally spoke, it went from slow to a quick rush of words. She had grabbed her stuffed animal rabbit. It was a tiny thing he'd given to her, full of cotton and white all around. "First of all, it was Mr. Rabbit's fault. He said I should hop along with him, so I did. He was very convincing with his shiny button eyes and all, just pleading to take me into his plans. We went across the living room and into the kitchen, making sure not to hop ourselves into a wall or table. There was a jar of marmalade just sitting right there on the counter. Mr. Rabbit shouted, 'Treasure! It may not be carrots, but we must have it.' So, I got up to standing from hopping."

The girl's pitch rose up a bit as she got into storytelling mode, very keen as to how she would appeal as if she was being judged. "I tried really hard to get to the jar, but even on my tiptoes, it was too tall. Mountain height as Mr. Rabbit would have said. I then held Mr. Rabbit up with my hands. It was a team effort. One moment, we got the jar off the ledge. Next thing I knew, Mr. Rabbit's paws slipped and I couldn't catch it in time. The jar and all the marmalade inside fell on the floor with a great smash. Glass was everywhere and I didn't know what to do. I gave Mr. Rabbit an earful and apologized to him quickly after as I realized he was just a poor rabbit helping me." A sigh could be heard and some shuffling on the bed. The man finally turned himself fully around to see, only to find his little girl with ocean blue eyes which were brimming with tears. The stuffed rabbit in her hands was held in her tight grip and gentle care.

He wanted to hold her and hug her telling her that it was alright, he didn't need to hear anymore if that's how she felt about it. Just as he was ready to say it, she let out a steady, "But everything was okay. Because you came home and found me sitting there, carefully avoiding the glass pieces and eating some of the cleaner pieces of marmalade off of the ground. You told me to wash my hands and play with Mr. Rabbit as you'd sweep up the glass." She stared at the white rabbit plush in her lap and played around with its arms as she finished her tale. Not even looking up at him to see his tender gaze.

Realizing he needed to make the usually bubbly girl show that cheshire cat smile, he got off the bed and grabbed a top hat. It was covered in a simple black velvet but required enough to do what he needed. Placing it on top of his gray tufts of hair, it was a transformation. At least it would be to the little girl once he got her attention. He made a dramatic little cough. "Oh, my dear. I think that story surely has proven your innocence." A pair of sea-blue eyes bore into his, looking up and down at him before noticing his unordinarily ordinary hat on his head. A glimmer of wonder could be seen.

She put the plush in a sweet sitting position before tucking it into the blanket. The girl then stood on the bed to amount close enough to the height of her father. "But how can I be innocent when I was guilty before? I know what I said was true." With a giggle, she mimed being handcuffed with her wrists close to the other. "I've done it, take me away!"

The father decided to play along, surprised at how she didn't accept being innocent. "Because I am the judge and anyone can be just as innocent as guilty. But when one honestly admits something and are ready to change anew, isn't that a better point of view?" He mimed unlocking her handcuffs and giving her the invisible key. The little girl couldn't argue with that. "Now, would you like a reward?"

The girl nodded, very intrigued as to what the prize would be. "Could it be more marmalade?" The young one had a peculiar penchant for the citrus rind filled substance. It was bitter and sticky, but she loved it all the same. One she claimed tasted better than all the other marmalades. He wished that was the case and he had another jar, but nope. He took off the top hat and put it on the desk nearby. He tackled her down onto the bed again and got to tickling. The girl screamed and let out fits of laughter. In between it all, she let out stutterings of, "Wait! How... is this the reward? I thought you said... no more tickles!"

He stopped as she rolled around unintentionally still laughing. "Aww, but you were just so cute. I just couldn't help myself." He turned around for just a moment, staring at the ceiling when she jumped on his back from behind him. "It's your turn!" She tickled him with her small hands until they were both in a blubbering mess. 

As it came back to the silence of the empty house with only the sounds of their breathing, the father sat up. He looked at the girl in her dress with embroidered flowers and unfathomable energy. He was ready to tell her an important decision he had come up with but wanted to know her opinion before he left for work the next day. An engagement ring was in his coat pocket. "Sweetie, I... How do I put this?" The girl sat up as she could tell this was not going to be a normal conversation. He let out a sigh. She put a hand on his hands and told him it was okay to speak his mind.

He continued with more energy than before. "You know how you're eight now right? I just thought that with the business picking up at work, I might not be at home often enough. And I don't want you to be alone. A girl like you should have more fun with others than just sitting around in an empty house all day. I was thinking it might be nice to have someone new join in. You might even like her. She has two daughters that you can play with and is strikingly beautiful." His eyes were in a daze and he smiled like the sunset after his speech. 

The blue-eyed girl wasn't sure about how much she'd like the strangers, but seeing how happy the thought of the woman brought him, she knew what decision to go with. "Papa, if it's alright with you, I'd like to meet her. I've always wanted sisters my age to play with. It will be like school, except the friends will get to stick around." He hugged her and said, "You've matured so much. I can't believe the day has come to this. I'll have to get more marmalade this time around!" He lifted her into the air before setting her back down onto the bed next to the white rabbit plushie. Her smile was as wide as the moon.

"Alright, time for bed. The sun is mostly gone now." She went to brush her teeth as he waited for her to come back. By the time she did, a giggle escaped her lips as he helped tuck her in the blanket. They gave each other goodnight kisses, even to Mr. Rabbit, as he turned on a nightlight and left the bedroom with his little bundle of joy snug as a junebug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: You might be thinking, "When will this person update?" Well, I'm a late updater (college takes up a lot of time) and this may make no sense if you just started reading this but I do slightly update out of order or where I see fit. Wherever you end up reading, it's still in the correct order with every update. This is a cute fluff scene but you already know what will happen so I'm sorry. I might have died a little inside thinking of this AU and hurting Tilly early on. But things that go down will come back up somehow. I'll see you all soon and I hope you have a great day. Feel free to leave your thoughts in a comment and I'll be sure to see it.


	3. Escape From Storybrooke

**A few years back. (I swear, it will line up with present-day eventually.)**

In a wooden farmhouse, quite a distance from town, a day for a girl named Robin had just started. The sun had barely risen on the horizon. Robin awoke and got ready for her secret trip. Today was going to be the big day. Braiding her dirty blonde hair and putting on a jumper, she looked into a mirror feeling prepared. She put on her hiking boots and made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room/dining room. Munching on a slice of toast with peanut butter, Robin decided she was going to head to the library this morning. There could be a certain someone there who could help her. As soon as she ate her breakfast, a door could be heard opening and closing. In walked her mom, Zelena. Yes, the one and only Wicked Witch of the West, except for the fact that she tried her best living like a normal person since she had been stripped of her magic after giving it up to save the town.

"Hello, Robin! My, aren't you up and early?" Taking a stride across the room to the kitchen island, Zelena sat on a wooden bar stool. The red-headed lady with voluminous curly hair looked at her daughter's back and around the room as she tried to determine what to eat for breakfast. Robin had finished her breakfast and was now washing her plate. Drying the dish and putting it on a rack, Robin turned to face her mom.

"Mom, I know it's early, but I have plans for today. I'm going to see Belle in the library and check up on some stuff."

Perking up at the difference between Robin's usual behavior and schedule, Zelena felt as if something was amiss. Thinking about it now, the older female assessed that Robin would usually still be in bed at this time. "My little monkey, are you sure I shouldn't come along with you? I haven't seen Belle in awhile and could always drive you there."

Her mother had always been cautious and overprotective, clinging to her since her birth. The details the blonde knew about the time before herself were things she heard from others. Robin rolled her eyes before responding, "Look, Mom. I'm going to be fine. It's not even that far to the library. I'll be back before you know it. Plus, I know how much you hate driving that car of yours." It was a very unusual car, in multiple shades of green, varying from mostly fern to stripes of kelly. Not that the color was the problem with it. Zelena loved basically any shade of nature surrounding color. It was more so that the one thing her mom never got used to without magic was driving.

Zelena's striking, light blue eyes squinted a bit as she looked for any faults in Robin's words. With a sigh and a worried gaze, she spoke with motherly affection behind every word to show the teen how much she cared. "Oh alright. Please come home safe for lunch. If you can't make it, just give me a call. Now, run along. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting since your shoes look ready to skedaddle off without you. "

Grabbing her jean blue backpack from behind the kitchen island, Robin gave a quick adieu to her mom before the older woman could change her mind. Heading out the door, Robin walked across the familiar white porch steps. Once she was a good distance away from her mom's gaze, Robin started running past the vast stretches of grass with a smile on her face towards the main strip of Storybrooke which was most famous in the whole town. For one, it held most of the shops like Mr. Gold's Pawnshop and the welcoming Granny's Diner. But that's not where she was heading. Giving a mere glance to the time on the clock tower above the library, Robin walked into the wooden doors of Storybrooke Free Public Library. Belle could be seen in one of the aisles of the library, stuck with her head in a book. Hearing someone step in, the blue-eyed lady with soft, chocolate curls looked up and said, "Hey Robin! Any chance you're looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, nope. Unless you have adventure waiting for me in here, I don't think you can help."

Belle smiled and gave a knowing look. "Ahhh, looking for adventure, are you? There's plenty of books around, but I'm sure that's not your intention considering that large backpack you have strung across your back. If you want, I know where to get a magic bean. My husband, Rumple, well Mr. Gold as you know him, should have one in his shop for emergencies. Follow me."

Robin’s forehead wrinkled up. "Belle, are you sure you should give me it? It's not like magic beans are that easy to get."

With a lighthearted laugh, the youthful brunette said, "It’s fine. I'll get some from Tiny (the friendly giant) and replace the one you'll take. Rumple will hardly know it's gone. He's off watching little Gideon at home. Plus, we're going to be gone for a long time since we'll be on an adventure of our own."

Robin was certain the couple had been planning to travel for a long time since they had their son, Gideon. The dirty blonde haired girl gave a sigh of relief and thanked Belle. The two strolled along the sidewalk until they met with the blue-painted wood store labeled Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. As they walked through the door, the chime of the bell tinkling could be heard. Inside, tons of items from who knows where were on display. From swords to wedding dresses to an odd pair of wooden puppets, it was a wonder to Robin how Belle or Rumple could ever find anything that people would ask for. Belle went behind the shop's main glass table display case and pulled back frame with a painting on the wall. There, a metallic safe was revealed as Belle opened it with ease. After closing it back up, she put the glowing magic bean on the table ever so gently. Even though Robin knew her mother Zelena had a magic bean hiding in the cupboard at home, she couldn't run the risk of getting found out.

Turning back to the young teen, Belle joyfully reminded, "Okay, that should do it! Just take it as a favor and throw it with the idea of where you want to go in mind. Whether it's specific or not is up to you. Hop through and off you go."

Robin gave her a nod and took the glowing bean. It was a brilliant pearly small object with was imbued with magic, giving it its usual glitter-filled specks. Stepping out of the shop, Robin couldn't help but question where it exactly was that she wanted to go. She just wanted the freedom of going off on her own and getting out of a town where everyone knew everyone. Storybrooke was too small for this girl who wanted to be more than just a person known for being the Wicked Witch's and Robin Hood's daughter. Sure, her mom had turned from wicked to good after reconciliation with her Aunt Regina. All the green-eyed girl knew was that somewhere along the lines, she had lost her father after his heroic death which saved the town. Robin Hood (formerly known as Robin of Locksley) passed away when she was a wee babe. The only things she had to remember him by were his name she inherited and stories that people like her mom and Aunt Regina told her.

Her mind was full of reasons with why she was going. With her already loaded backpack full of food, some books, her phone, and random clothes, Robin felt ready. Tossing the bean into the air with the thoughts of adventure in mind, anywhere away from here, a ginormous portal spinning off firework sparks appeared. Giving the town of Storybrooke one last look, she scanned her home, leaving it a silent parting goodbye. Robin stepped back a few feet and gave a running head start before dashing through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't add much to canon, but I just wanted to pop this quick idea into the story.


	4. Running Around

With a spring in her step and her "family" probably not worrying about her whereabouts until they got hungry, Tilly decided nothing was going to stop her. Passing by a reputable bar called Roni's with a huge, blocky white 704 street area number on the buildings around it, the police station could be spotted down the street. Seattle Police Department which was officially known as the 42nd Precinct in Hyperion Heights where they valued service, pride, and dedication. If it was truly that, Tilly was sure she wouldn't feel wary when every time she entered.

She walked up to the desk sergeant. He was a very big-bodied man who seemed to be there more for the easy pay than actually helping. She would know as it would be like every other time she asked. But no one else would be willing to answer, so she went with her usual, "Is Weaver in today?" It was short, precise, and didn't give away her nervousness being there.

He spun around in his chair to look at who he was talking to. "Oh, it's you. Don't you ever tire of coming here?" _Nope. Not when Weaver's the one who recruited me._ "He's not in as he left for some important matter. Something about how he found the guy he needed for the arrest. Do you want me to check in my coffee mug for him?" He laughed and got back to his nap.

Tilly left as soon as she came. But she knew the detective's routine well enough to go find him. This would have been harder to do if she was any ordinary informant. The first thing she did was check the back of the precinct where the parking lot was. His car was gone, so he definitely was still looking for the perp. Knowing his methods of getting information, the young female could say Weaver would be doing some interrogation. She headed to a warehouse and knocked on a metal door.

A gruff bodyguard looked at her before closing the door. Tilly leaned herself against the wall of the secluded building and waited, tapping her shoes on the ground as if it would make time move faster. The door opened again and the guy asked, "Any info on the town? Anyone that you can drop the dirt on?" She let out a simple, "No," as the guy shut the door again.

Just as she was about to leave, a note was slipped under the door. On a blank note card in Weaver's rushed handwriting, it said, "Reports of a certain criminal with short brown hair has entered the neighborhood. Take his keys." _Right, how am I supposed to talk to him if he needs something? Well, it's the perfect time to do some watching. _

The blonde headed up ran down another alleyway and found herself back on the normal sidewalk area. Spotting Roni's again, the bar for anyone where you wouldn't get judged for anything, it was like home. But going inside without money would have been disrespectful to the owner. Good thing that wasn't her destination.

She went to the side of the building and jumped up. Her hands grabbed a metal bar. With a little thud, she dropped down on the ground and pulled down the ladder. Climbing up as quick as possible, she was now on the fire escape landing. After putting the ladder back in place, Tilly headed towards the roof. The concrete top was cool and dry as Seattle didn't have rain on this day. From the top, her cerulean eyes could gaze at all the people walking by like ants. It wasn't a super tall building as it was two stories, but it was great for sightseeing. All the buildings in the world, people moving and living out their lives, the ferries in the distance. Pigeons hung on wires and any of what she saw would make great art inspirations for her to sketch if only she had her art supplies nearby. _Oh look, Mister Paoletti is walking his golden lab to the dog park. And Ms. Callow sniffing roses at the flower shop. Yep, nothing I can report. For once, no petty theft can be seen in the act. _The girl got off from her elbows and staring from the rooftop ledge to move someplace else. She patted her knees and elbows free of dust.

Out of the blue, as Tilly stood up, she could see a car she didn't recognize in Hyperion Heights stop in front of the Fremont Troll for a moment before turning. People always left the neighborhood due to the fast-growing buildings popping up because of Belfrey Industries, so it was rare for people to come in the last decade. _This is about to get interesting!_ She hopped off the rooftop to an adjacent building's rooftop, standing ever so carefully against a brick wall peering over its side to not get spotted, as she watched the man park his car in front of the mailbox near Roni's.

He stepped out of the car with an absentminded and dazed look on where he was going. Of course, only newcomers would do that. With a graceful hop onto the dumpster below and landing with great skill on the sidewalk, Tilly looked up at the man who was a mere inches away from her. Her skill for jumping off buildings was something out of the ordinary as he was stopped in his tracks. A quick observation showed her that he had tousled mousy hair that was swept in a hurry, a regular sweater and jeans, and a giant side bag?

The description she was given on the card matched him. However, he seemed too ordinary to have something like a weapon, contraband, or a dead body in there. _But this town might get a bit more alive with him in it._ She gave him a curious smile as he looked at her in confusion. She said nothing as he questioned, "Uhh... Hello?" She just strolled by him and carefully used her quick hands to grab his keys. Pickpocketing may have not been her favorite thing to do, but it was a useful skill on the streets. The moment she got down the block and went around the corner, she stopped and looked at the item in her hand. It was an odd thing as it had the key to his car, house too probably, and a swan keychain.

Golden tresses bounced behind her as she went down an alleyway and ended up in a rundown apartment complex. One casual flight down a set of metal stairs, she was back down at the warehouse. Knocking ever so abruptly on the metal door again, the bulky bodyguard reopened it. Tilly stated, "I need to see Weaver." He let her in where Weaver was holding a struggling man's head underwater in an old plastic drum. The bodyguard said in a booming voice, "Someone's here to see you, Weaver." The shoulder-length, gray-haired cop took no mind to the opening and closing of the door in the dimly lit warehouse room. He turned his head around, still holding the unknown guy underwater, and let out a slightly annoyed, "What?"

Tilly stood there a distance away from him and said, "There's someone new in town. Thought you'd wanna know."

* * *

A young adult with blonde hair and blue eyes peered around the ballroom. It was bigger and filled with more people than she had ever seen before. Everyone was dressed up in lavish suits and dresses. She hadn't planned to go to the prince's ball at all, but it seemed like more fun now that she was on a scavenger hunt for a man named Henry Mills. The man with shoulder-length gray hair said he would give her information on anything she liked as long as she did him a favor. For the middle-aged man to jump out of a portal when she was chasing down a white rabbit, he had such sad eyes that she felt sorry for him. Sure, he had soiled her chances of catching that fast rabbit, but he was too good of a puzzle to pass on when she learned he came looking for someone and not the Prince.

The sad man in a gold vest of multiple shades had introduced himself as Rumplestiltskin and asked her if she could pass on a message to his adult grandson, Henry Mills. Although it didn't make sense to her, she could tell it was of great importance. He was very thorough about what needed to be done and she confirmed it that she understood. By the time she knew it, her appearance had changed with a wave of his hand and a poof of red smoke. Her unusual navy blue bodice and wine red skirt she wore for adventuring transformed into a female party server's uniform. The uniform dress consisted of a white victorian ruffle shirt with long sleeves, a burgundy with gold trim vest, and a flowing ankle-length, pale blue skirt. A nice apron laid on top to complete the look. Her half-up, half-down messy blonde hair was turned simple; tied behind her with a neat bow in a low fashion. He said it would last until she got back to him. 

She got into the party simply enough as the uniform was the exact type other servers were wearing. She grabbed a tray of champagne glasses and looked around for the so-called Henry Mills whose few descriptions she knew were short chestnut hair, brown eyes, and a dark blue outfit. Supposedly he was to be at this ball with a girl in an unmistakable blue ballgown. Moving along in time to the music, she went around the edges of the crowd giving away the drinks, making sure there was one remaining so her action could take plan. 

As if she had made it happen, a beautiful Hispanic girl in a blue ballgown stepped through the main entrance followed by a mousy-haired man in a very dark blue outfit. As he tried to follow the girl through the crowd, the blonde decided it was time. She set the tray down onto a table and took some empty glasses from unsuspecting guests as if she was really doing her job. Taking a small vile of knockout potion she had gotten on the shore of a place called Mirfield out of her dress pocket, she poured the contents into the lone glass of champagne. Placing them on her tray in neat order, she headed in his direction. Standing there on Henry's side as he walked by, she wore a smile and asked a simple, "Drink?"

She didn't know whether he was too polite to decline or because he was nervous, but he took the glass and drank from it immediately. It was only a matter of time before the potion kicked in. To not get suspected by the guards of doing anything wrong, she stood nearby the treats table reorganizing sweets piles while taking care to wait for his fall. With quick glances out of the corner of her blue eyes, he was waltzing with the shimmering ballgown girl until she ran away from him towards the Prince. A minute had passed, so she grabbed another drink tray and headed on over to where Henry Mills was swaying off balance.

Within moments, he fell with a thud, staring at the waitress who looked at him with a grin. In a wavery voice, losing consciousness by the second, he asked, "What did you do?" The blonde girl only turned winked at him with a cheeky smile. "You should really be more careful what you drink."After that, he was long gone to dreamland.

Putting on a hooded dark cloak with matching gold trim, the girl picked him up with a bit of effort and grunting. She said to the guards as she had his arm over her shoulder in a dragging motion, "I'm sorry about this. I think this guest had a bit too much to drink. I'm going to take him out for some air." They let her through and she went straight to an underground cave in the forest. It was a humid evening and pitch black in the night even with the moon in the sky.

Huffing and puffing by the time she got inside the cave, she dropped him next to a wall where tree roots were above. The cave was illuminated with glowing teal mushrooms and random candles she had lit around. She relaxed and patiently watched as he stirred from his sleep. The blonde, leaning with her back to the cave wall opposite of him, watched as the man struggled with imaginary chains as he became conscious again. She couldn't help but smile at his dilemma as it seemed very real to him. It was a possible side effect of the potion anyway. He let out a "UGH!" as he struggled with the tree roots nearby. With great annoyance in his voice as he noticed her presence, he curtly asked, "Can you get me out of this please?"

Hands moved flat in an 'I don't know manner' and in an innocent as possible tone, she replied, "Out of what?"

Henry looked around and patted himself off, realizing he had never been tied up in the first place. He gazed at his surroundings and his kidnapper. He took attention to a vial full of yellow liquid attached to her waist with a string and a tag in cursive handwriting that stated **Drink Me**. As if it was of great importance, he inquired, "Wait... you're Alice? The Alice from Wonderland?"

This drove Alice to her last straw. It was bad enough that she had to drag him here and yet that's what he notices? Her cheeks grew red and she was sure she'd be breathing fire if she was a dragon. Whipping the cloak's hood off of her head in frustration, she exclaimed, "And other places!" She sighed a soft "gah" as she knew it wasn't his fault he didn't know. More to herself than to him, she said more calmly, "You have one weird trip and it's all anyone knows about you."

Confusion plastered on his face and his hands motioned in a non-offensive way, "Okay, well, I don't know what this is all about Alice from... wherever, but I got to get back now." He headed to the exit and she lunged forward towards it to block him.

"Oh. No." She shook her head with determination. "Mmm. You can't do that."

He stopped in his step and asked, "Why not?" As if she had all the answers in the world, she stated matter of factly, "Because this isn't your story, Henry Mills."

He looked at her up and down before asking hesitantly, "How do you know who I am?"

It took Alice a second before she remembered that he wasn't from around here. "I don't," she answered with great humor as she had the upper hand of knowledge. Head tilted to the side a bit, she stated, "But Rumplestiltskin does."

Henry, interested in what she had to say, asked, "You know Rumple?"

Alice's face lit up into a wide smile as she confirmed, "Don't you know by now your grandpa knows everyone? He's watching out for you."

He had enough. "Okay, look." He walked a few feet closer to her to get to the exit and said morosely, "I don't have time for mind games." The Rumple he knew didn't care for anyone unless he had a hidden agenda beneficial for himself.

Alice stepped in the way once more and her smile disappeared. Her face went dour and she said grimly, "This isn't a game. Trust me." With care in each word and dramatically slow, the light-haired girl warned, "When it's not your story, bad things happen."

Disbelief went over Henry and he was slightly peeved. Stubborn as ever, he asked, "You gonna stop me?"

The girl was amused by this. The corners of her mouth turned up. "Oh, no. When bad things happen..." She glanced to the exit and clicked her tongue on the side of her cheek. "I want to be far, far away." Her happy mood changed to somber as she tried to warn him one last time, "Forget that Cinderella and go home."

He paused in shock at the decision he had to make from what he had heard. Determined, he leaned in and said, "When someone needs help, I help them." He dashed by her and exited out of the cave. 

Alice was left in a pickle as his presence got further away. She tried to convince herself that she had said what she needed and if he wasn't going to take her advice, so be it. But it was only a lie to herself and she knew that. With pursed lips and a disapproving stare she gave the empty cave, she headed back to Rumplestiltskin.

Finding him with arms crossed and on a log right where she saw him last, he asked, "So? Is my grandson going to return to Storybrooke?" The girl fidgeted with her hands and gave a frustrated look. "I tried. I did, but he just wouldn't listen."

Much to her surprise, the man didn't seem at all upset with her. He let out a heavy sigh and waved his hand in her direction. Red smoke enveloped her once more. Her waitress garb vanished and she was back in her original adventure attire. Puzzled, she questioned him, "Shouldn't you be angry at the fact that I couldn't get him to stop?" 

Rumplestiltskin just motioned her to sit down on the log with him. She sat down and he spoke. "Of course not. He's much like his family, I suppose. You held up your end of the bargain, so what is it that you would like to know?"

Her heart grew heavy at this. An all-knowing being with magic like him could certainly help her, right? Alice lifted her dress sleeve and showed him her left arm. On it was a small, dark spiral coil mark that looked like it had been engraved onto the underside of her wrist. "You see this mark? Is there any chance you can help cure me of the curse so that I can be with my papa again?" Tears brimmed at the rims of her eyes as she had such high hopes of finding the answer.

The gold vested man looked at the longing in her cobalt orbs and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't cure this with my magic. If I ever find a way, I'll be sure to tell you." He pulled her into a hug as she sobbed loudly on his shoulder. It brought the man deep pain as he used his magic to see into her lonely past. Nothing would make her feel better, but for that moment, he tried to soothe the young girl as if she were his own.

* * *

Weaver let go of the man he had been dunking onto the ground and ordered the bodyguard, "Pick this guy up and tie him in the corner for questioning later. When he wakes, he should hope for dear life that I get my answers." The bodyguard did as asked. She watched as the two slipped out of view. _I'm glad I'm not that guy. _The old cop wiped his hands dry on a towel and looked at the girl, signaling to continue the news as it had caught his interest. She started pacing around as she continued her report. "He isn't a criminal in my opinion, but something about him in my gut tells me there's something special to him coming here." 

The middle-aged man didn't know much on people, but if the girl said it was something, there was nothing more to say. Under his breath, he muttered, "He could be another building block for taking down Victoria Belfrey." A smile cracked over her calm demeanor as she held up the swan keychain into the shine of the light creeping through the building. "His car's parked right outside of Roni's. So why did you need me to take his keys?" She gave him the keys and he looked satisfied. Some days he answered her questions, but he seemed to be in a rush today as his brows creased. Tilly held her inquisitive grin as he ignored her inquiry with a harsh, "It's none of your business. You did your job and that's all that matters. I have something to take care of. Tail the guy to the corner of First and Summerset and report back to me."

By the time Tilly got there, she looked around. No one was in sight until a tow truck came by with the aforementioned car of the so-called, chestnut-haired criminal. He waved to the tow-truck guy as his car was lifted back down onto the road. Moving quickly on her feet to not get spotted, she ducked into a building nearby. Her hands nimbly held the door ajar as she peered through the crack at him. From the angle she was at, the blonde could see the guy turn his head to the left side. A slender, Hispanic female with wavy golden brown hair ran to him and Tilly leaned closer to the opening as she tried to make out their conversation. The woman asked the guy, "They found it?"

He replied with a, "Yeah. Cops found it abandoned on the side of the road. Nothing taken. No damage. Doesn't make any sense." It sounded like there was nothing more to glean from the conversation if his car was given back so easily after she had gone through the effort of stealing his keys. She backed into the darkness of the building as she closed the door behind her. Exiting through a second door, Tilly headed to the police station where Weaver would usually be waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a good 18 hours total to finish. I did my best to improvise what could have happened in between things. Since I'm heading off to college soon, I won't be able to update this as often as I would like. But just know I'm not going to abandon this story as I'm having too much fun writing this.


	5. Truth Unknown

With a “whoosh", the portal closed up behind Robin and leaves could be seen blowing by on a breeze. If there was any trace of Robin, no one seemed to notice. No one that is except for her mom, Zelena. 

Zelena, dressed in a black coat with green trim and matching leather gloves, walked into the town's main street looking for Robin. She hoped her instincts were wrong and her daughter was safe. Walking into the library, her nerves went on end. It was devoid of any life if you excluded plants and all the books. Not even spotting Belle, panic set in. 

Zelena knew Robin had an adventurous streak. A laugh fell out of her mouth as she thought, “_Robin must have inherited it from her late father, Robin Hood, beforehand._” 

Anyone in the town would have remembered when Robin had decided to go to the woods when she was 10. A little field trip to the Storybrooke Museum should have been safe had Robin not gone off on her own. _Oh, _Zelena thought. And especially when Robin, her mischevious flying monkey, stole Emma's yellow bug at 16. Clever and funny as it was, Zelena was sure to let Robin know it was wrong, grounding her for a week. The green-eyed youth had apologized to Emma later and everything was right as rain soon enough.

Shaking her nerves and memories away, Zelena headed to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop, where she hoped to find Belle and Robin. Rushing in, the red-headed mother found Belle reading a book intently. But there was no sign of her young one. A maternal instinct of protecting overcame her in a crimson rage. She was beyond filled with worry.

“Where's Robin?! Wasn't she with you? She said she went to the library.”

Looking up from her book in shock, Belle announced, "Wait, you didn't know?! I thought she told you before she left that she was going to go on a trip. I gave her a magic bean.” 

Zelena facepalmed herself and gave a short sigh of relief. This was the sweet-hearted bookworm she was speaking to. Of course, the brunette wouldn't question anyone who had the stubborn persistence of her child. At least she knew now that Robin was safe and hadn't gotten kidnapped. To get to her wasn't the problem, but where she went was the hard part. 

“Belle, you wouldn't happen to have another magic bean or some magical item in here to help me find Robin?”

Belle paused for a moment. "Well, I may be out of magic beans, but there's definitely a thing for anything in this shop.”

* * *

Robin looked around her. The ground was damp and the sun was still in the sky. Judging from her standpoint, she was in a forest of some sort. Junipers, evergreen trees, shrubs, and pinecones surrounded her for miles on end. There wasn't even a village or city in sight. She sat down on a nearby mossy log and stared at the dirt under her shoes. Grumbling a curse and having no way back, Robin yelled out, "I guess I did want an adventure, but I never expected I'd be dropped in a forest in the middle of nowhere!" Standing up again, the girl kicked a pinecone with all her might. It flew a great distance and gave her an idea as the woody cone fell back to the earth.

In a funny reference to her mother's past, Robin broke off a lengthy branch from a pine tree using her magic and fashioned it to look like a broom. Attaching her backpack to the edge of the branch, it was like a fantasy. Hopping on carefully, she started channeling her magic into the makeshift broom. It worked! Her shoes stopped touching the ground, centimeters turned to inches, and she could feel the wind in her dirty blonde waves. She squealed in delight, "Why haven't I thought of this earlier? This would be the story of a lifetime to tell everyone at school!"

Riding along with the breeze and watching as the trees became a green blur below, she felt serene. A tall tower in the distance caught Robin's attention. With its ivory pillar upright with nothing but vegetation, it was an interesting sight to behold. She leaned into the front of the broom and thought of using every bit of her magic to head there faster. Feeling like she was on a rollercoaster ride and zooming at supersonic speed, it was a thrill. Until it wasn't.

"AAAAHH!" Robin couldn't slow down and she was headed straight for the tip of the tower. She tried to get her magic to work and level the broom, but it wasn't close to stopping. CRASH! Her backpack was slung across to the opposite side of her. The last thing she heard was the snap of wood and the feeling that she might have a cracked skull. 

Her emerald eyes opened slowly from her daze. The sky was a brazen rosy hue. Stumbling to get her bearings, she touched her throbbing temple. Nimbly soft in her touch, the good news from the pain meant there was going to be a bad bruise with minimal blood. The bad news was that she had no clue how she didn't die. The confusion wasn't necessarily good news in her eyes because she always had to be sure of her actions when she was back in Storybrooke. To be popular and have friends, Robin felt she had to stick out and always act cool. This didn't make things any different but it was new.

The sunset shone through and looking up, she saw there was no roof. What looked like a perfectly good tower from far away had a really big problem. Gigantic considering the ceiling was gone. _Whoever lived or stayed here before was a hoarder, _she thought. The room was a wide one containing a now empty fireplace with kitchen area, a full-sized bed with patchwork blankets, and artwork. Clothes ranging from embroidered dresses and oversized shirts showed that this was a girl's place. Books with some pages torn out and well-read by some of the more faded jackets were strewn across the floor. Thinking of who the mystery person could be like, Robin glanced closer at the books. There were books such as Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Little Women, and a handwritten diary. She rolled her eyes at the amount of classic literature. Was this person a romantic loving person? Because it looked like it.

Her green eyes scanned over the book she picked up titled, "A Diary of Sorts." Curiosity piqued her interest more than her guilt invading the long-gone person's privacy. Flipping the filled journal binding open and turning to the first page, she read the entry with messy handwriting and terrible spelling. It went:

Dear Diary, at least that is what Papa says thing like these are what pepal writ first. I highly dout anyone is gowing to red this besides me. Perhap this will make me feel like I have sum one to talk to besides Mr. Rabbit when Papa is out grabbing sup-pies. Today I painted a portray of Papa as a prezent for him. It looked more like sticks in my opinion but he said it was purfect. Then, I had a tea party with eweryone at the table and it was beautiful. You can not believe how many of them don't know propur table manners. We had tea and biscuits. Oh right, should probably introdue myself. Hi! I am Alice and this is me at seven. Then again, I alweady knew that.

Robin kept reading the diary for what felt like a good half hour as the sun was nearly gone now. As the writing went on, the handwriting got more legible but the writing felt more scarce. Hope was harder to cling onto for the tower girl it seemed as time passed.

Dear Diary, I'm ten and a quarter now. I feel that my vocabulary has gotten better compared to when I was younger. I keep having nightmares of a witch coming for me and hurting my papa. It really makes me question if he'll be alright. He said he'll find a way to get me out of here and I have his white knight while he has my rook. He left earlier and I can't get this troubling feeling out of my head. Maybe some painting will cure me of my fears.

Robin found herself at the end of the binding. The last of the writing was urgent and sporadic. Almost as if fear had finally struck and desperation was all there was left. 

Dear Diary, I feel like I've given up on writing in here. Every year is the same and I wish for the same thing each year. Ever since that witch came and cursed Papa's heart not too soon after he left to go find a way to break me out of this tower, we haven't been in contact. This darn tower! It's all I've ever known and yet I can't get free. All the trees and stars in sight but no one knows I'm here. The cabinets fill with whatever I need with food and supplies ever since Papa was thrown out, but that's surviving, not living. I'll celebrate my 17th birthday in a few days according to the constellations. Mr. Rabbit and the others have planned a surprise party!

Closing the diary and putting it back to its original position, the girl felt herself aching with sympathy for the other she never knew. Everything in the tower room finally made sense. As if she was a ghost, Robin found herself walking over to a long table where a tea party had been set up. Lighting a candle from an open box of assorted candles where Alice supposedly sat at the head of the table, the room lit up in a soft orange glow as evening cast over her. Teacups, a teapot, and stale biscuits were placed neatly around. All the "others" mentioned in the diary turned out to be stuff animals sitting in wooden chairs in front of an old tablecloth. The place where Mr. Rabbit could have been was empty.

Robin found herself sleepy as her forehead continued its throbbing. She could have magicked herself back to full health but fatigue got the best of her. She sighed happily at the thought of the mystery girl finally escaping from the tower. Her fists pumped into the air as she declared, "I'll find civilization or villagers tomorrow." Just as the girl started to undo her braids in preparation for bed as the whole day had been eventful, a whoosh sounded and a portal door showed up in front of her. A fiery woman walked through with a vine-looking wand. The girl's mouth agape, appalled by who she saw, she exclaimed, "Mom?! How did you get here? You don't even have magic anymore."

Zelena was in a bitter mood and proclaimed, "Who else would it be? Belle helped me using a temporary magic dusting powder. That's not the point! Get in; we're going home."

Darting looks that could kill at her mother, she crossed her arms and shouted, "I've already gotten here and I don't want to return. You never let me go anywhere!" She grabbed her backpack and headed as far as she could from her mother's grasp. Whether it was due to the fatigue or her mother's stubbornness, Robin was too slow and Zelena grabbed her arm.

Yanking in one sharp motion, the teenage girl and woman of red curls ended up through the portal door and found themselves back in Storybrooke in their farmhouse. The mother let go of her daughter's arm and said, "I didn't want to do that but you made me. As for that little adventure that got me extremely worried after you didn't return for lunch, you're grounded." Grumbling in seething anger, Robin headed off to her room. A door slam echoed throughout the silence of the farmhouse as Zelena sighed. Whatever was she to do with her daughter who was getting further apart from her by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some spare time today and finally finished this rough draft. Feel free to comment below!


	6. Papers and Coffee

There, Detective Weaver was sitting in his office going angrily through files. Tilly gave a small sigh as she knew paperwork always got him in a temper. Her knuckles rapped against the glass of the cubicle as his head popped up from his work. He glanced at her and said, "Go on." She stepped into the office and took a seat on a purple cushioned chair in front of him. "Tailed him as you asked. He talked to a woman about how strange it was for his car to not get robbed. He's as ordinary as can be." Weaver gave a small nod as he ducked his head underneath his desk.

The slight sound of rummaging echoed off the glass cubicle as he pulled out a red and white checkered paper-wrapped sandwich. Her ocean-blue eyes lit up with glee as she realized her stomach was grumbling again.

He said, "They were having a two for one sale today. I just happened to pick up an orange marmalade one for you as I ordered my daily Reuben." She laughed as she grabbed the sandwich from his hand. It was totally not a mistake that he had grabbed an extra sandwich with her favorite filling. _Mr. Charles at the local deli never gives out sales anyways. _"Thanks, Weaver."

Tilly removed the top half of the wrapper as she bit into the soft white bread filled with the tangy orange peel marmalade. She chewed on it happily until she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 12:34 pm. _OH CRAP! Did time run by that fast already? I should get back to the Witch and her Goblins. _She fled the police office as soon as she wolfed down the sandwich and tossed the wrapper into the rubbish bin. Her heart rate went up as she dashed down the sidewalk and her boots pounded against the cement. The wind blew her wavy locks and her plaid skirt into a more tousled mess. Just as she got around the corner, she collided with someone. Papers and coffee cups flew into the air. "You couldn't just watch where you were going?!" As Tilly stood up from her fall and eyes adjusted to what just happened, she saw the mess of splattered coffee and papers all around.

Sitting there on the sidewalk in a pastel pink zip-up waist jacket and designer white dress, the short-haired brunette looked furious. It was obvious to the blonde that this young woman in front of her was of high status. 

She held out her hand to the girl. The girl's chocolate orbs filled with shock as she grabbed the other's hand to help lift herself up. There was a look of recognition in the other girl's eyes that Tilly didn't recognize. The girl dusted herself off as the blonde said, "I'm so sorry! I was in a rush to get somewhere and didn't look first." The girl's anger dissipated into that of a more calm manner. "You better be because these clothes are worth more than your life." Something about the beautiful, dark-brown haired brunette gave away that she wasn't actually upset. Tilly smiled and started grabbing the loose-leaf papers on the ground.

As she glanced at them, she noticed they were on apartment complexes for Belfrey Industries. _She must be a top assistant for the company if she can wear fancy clothes and have this stuff. It would make sense as to why I haven't seen her before either. Someone this beautiful I would have memorized. _Standing up with the stack of papers in hand, she walked to the brunette throwing the trashed coffee cups away. "Here you go! I grabbed all the papers I could find. If I had any money, I'd give it to pay for the spilled coffee."

The well-dressed girl scoffed and said as she took the stack, "Judging by your clothes, there's no way a street rat like you could possibly afford it." She stuffed the stack into a few manilla folders that they had fallen from in the first place.

Tilly stared at her own clothes. _Best I could do with what I've got. _She didn't take it to heart and replied in a comedic tone, "Ahhh, but I'm not a street rat. I'm a Tilly." She did a little bow as if she were before a queen. "May I have the honor to know you?" Her crooked grin adorned her face as it was turned upward ever so slightly to see the other's expression.

The girl turned her head away with a slight blush on her face, not even able to look into the blonde's direction. "It's Ivy. Now get up, you're embarrassing."

Tilly stood up and greeted, "It's nice to meet you, Ivy. I hope to see you again if you're not fired from your job. I'd stay longer but I've got to run!" She waved a goodbye to Ivy as she ran off in the direction towards her house. It wasn't gonna be pleasant once she arrived, but it was alright as her cerulean eyes filled with excitement. _Today was really good so far and I really want to see that gorgeous girl again. I hope she couldn't tell that I was falling for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I've been busy and I've always wanted to explore Tilly and Ivy's relationship even if it isn't canon. Dragging people through emotions and especially Tilly through a bunch of sadness kills me. Plus, a little bit of fluff and humor suits me better.


	7. Last Game Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts out with a new family together breakfast and the title of the "Last Game" is officially ominous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but with the quarantine, I have decided to relieve myself of some school stress by getting back to my love of this fic. I'll be going through my notifications and hopefully getting the new chapter up in two weeks time (if I can get through my subplot of it). That's my goal at least with university finals nearing. It will be added as chapter two between the current first chapters because my writing thoughts are out of order. Hope you all stay safe and here is this short sneak peek.

**A week or two after chapter one**

The smell of pancakes seeped through the whole house as the sound of sizzling could be heard downstairs. A sharp female voice reverberated throughout the house, "Children! It's breakfast time."

All three girls ran out of their rooms and looked at each other happily. The tantalizing fragrance of the sweet buttery goodness had them dashing down the stairs and into the kitchen without a care of how they looked. Even dressed in pajamas and sporting messy hair, they still looked like bright-eyed children staring at Christmas presents as the pancakes were dished out from the pan onto plates. The oldest of the three girls named Laverna spoke up first with an innocent question of, "Mom, since when did you cook?" The woman finally taking notice of their attendance and appearances said in nagging care, "Laverna, Petunia, Matilda! Even if you wanted some breakfast, you should have at least made yourselves look prim and proper before heading down here."

A man entered the kitchen and said, "Odile, honey. Our girls look beautiful. I'm sure you can excuse them for today." He gave her a soft peck on the cheek and turned to the kids as his wife continued flipping pancakes. "Isn't that right, kids?" He winked at the children as they giggled. "Now go on and set up the table in the dining room next door."

With the blonde girl giving her new sisters directions on where everything was, a mixture of laughter and clatter of silverware rang out as the girls ran in and out of the kitchen to set breakfast up on the dining table. With syrup, jams, marmalade, icing, and butter set out, the family of five feasted together for the first time.

After breakfast, the parents cleaned up as the girls went off to play. Heading into the living room, Tilly found herself quite out of place with the other two girls who were playing with their dolls. Sure, she wanted to play with them too but she wasn't quite sure how to tag along. Making a trip up the stairs, she went over to her bedroom and looked around in her toy chest. There were plenty of dolls and puzzles, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Rabbit looking at her from the bed. It was as if he was beckoning to her that he wanted to play with the others too. Closing the wooden chest, her hands found themselves holding onto the plush's fluffy arms. "I guess I'll take you up on your offer," she said to him. Staring closely at his face, she shook her free hand in a scolding manner and told him, "But you must behave better this time so that nothing slips up."

Heading out of the room and back to the living room, the blonde girl found herself holding her breath as she got closer to the two sisters. As she got to their backsides of them playing "House", she put down Mr. Rabbit and asked, "May I join?" They looked at the lovingly worn out rabbit, then at her. 

The girls smiled and Petunia said, "Sure," with a dash of delight at their new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now in June, I think I finally got most of it done as I was unhappy with what direction I was going in originally when I wrote this chapter. I'm going to delete this sneak peek chapter once it's up but until then, yeah. This might end up being my longest chapter with no bit of the actual canon series to go off of. I'm so proud of it but honestly, it's been so hard to write because I get the feels and haven't been feeling like I'm good enough for the task of writing this.


End file.
